A Tour of the Kingdom (Wendy version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Honest John, having heard of his niece’s runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Gideon reached the throne room as Honest John paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Honest John. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Gideon. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Amos." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Honest John said to Gideon, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Gideon bowed before Honest John, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Honest John collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Wendy, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Peter and Wendy got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Peter's chariot. Wendy was now wearing a sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers with her blue hair ribbon. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Big Daddy LaBouff and Tiana. Two of Peter's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse pulled the chariot towards the kingdom as Wendy looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Peter watched Wendy and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Wendy was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Skippy and Piglet jumped out of the water and saw Wendy riding with Peter. "Has he kissed her yet?" Piglet asked. "Not yet." Amos whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Skippy grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Peter guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a human farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Ron Stoppable dancing with Kim Possible and Ichabod Crane dancing with Katrina Von Tassel. She rushed towards it excitedly. Peter was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Peter was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Rocky flew overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Skippy! Piglet!" he called, "Any kissing?" Skippy shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Rocky was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Wendy had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Peter bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Peter let Wendy get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Wendy's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Peter was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Wendy was still excited, Peter gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Peter pulled himself together, he saw that Wendy was still enjoying herself. Happy for Wendy, he relaxed and let Wendy continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs